


Currents

by Dianascanary



Series: A Marvelous Time [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Looking back, the way she reacted to her smile should've been her first hint. Also her second, third and fourth.





	Currents

**Author's Note:**

> This is another conversion. I've written better but here you go anyway.
> 
> Tall!Carol and Short!Maria shall be superior and perfect.
> 
> Title is Currents by The National Parks

Where could this fucking book be. She looked on the online directory to make sure it was here. She even used the damn Dewey decimal system. Yeah, that fucking thing. So where the hell could it be? Then it occurred to her.

She looked up. 

And sure enough there it was. Just out of her reach. If she was being honest she could barely see it past her emergency glasses. 

After two full minutes of wallowing in her own self pity, a clearly nervous voice clears its throat.

"Uh, can I help you?" Maria tried not to show her surprise. Judging by the tall woman in front her's slight grimace, she didn't do a good job.

"Yes. You see that anatomy book right there? Uh yeah, well you see I'm sort of um vertically challenged. Clearly. Anyway, long story short, I can't reach the damn book. Can you get it for me?" The girl smiled at Maria's nervous rambling.

"Sure." She didn't have to reach much. Just lift her hand slightly above her head. She grabbed the book switfly and handed it to the shorter girl, "Here you go. Anything else?"

Maria's face lit up as the book was set  her hands. She'd been looking for it for what seemed like years and it was finally in her possession.

Her head snapped up to look at her helper. She smiled again and quickly shifted the book in her arms to hug the girl, "Thank you so much."

It was a relatively quick hug. A hug that the taller girl couldn't really reciprocate, seeing as Maria had trapped her arms to her side's.

"It's not a big deal. Happy to help." She squeaked out. Maria had since let go so she had no reason to squeak. Unless of course you count that gleaming smile that's staring back at her.

Looking back, the way she reacted to her smile should've been Maria's first hint that she was going to spend the rest of her life looking back at her with love in her eyes. It also should have been her second, third, and fourth.

(~O~)

She came back the next day to return her book. 

And yes. She stayed up all night and finished it. She's a nerd like that.

She didn't plan on getting a new book. But she swears the cute librarian's assistant up-saled her.

It made it worth it when she opened the book to a previously dog eared page. A small note fell out along with a name and a number:

Roses are red,   
Violets are blue  
I would really like it if I could get to know you.  
-Carol

Maria smiled that gleaming smile once again. She immediately grabbed her phone and texted the number.

Maria: Roses are red? That's super corny. I love it.

Carol: You look like the kind of person that would get a kick out of that.

Carol: Go out to coffee with me? I know this quiet shop right off campus. 

Maria: I'll be there.

(~O~)

The coffee shop, called Panchos or something quirky like that, was sort of dingy looking. At least that's what Maria thought upon first impression.

Clearly she had never been told to not judge a book by it's cover. 

When she walked in, the space seemed to double in size. The colors of the decorum were soft and dark. The walls were an odd color of brick Maria had never seen inside of a building before.

The shop was occupied by the occasional hipster dressed in a pea coat due to the winter season being in full force.

Maria found a slightly less nervous looking Carol in a secluded corner of the store. She was sitting on a love seat with two steaming drinks in the coffee table in front of her.

"Hi." Maria greeted simply. Carol looked up startled. She had been fully engrossed in her furious typing she was doing on her Mac book.

She smiled and stood up. "Hi." She gestured for Maria to sit next to her. "I ordered for you already. I hope you don't mind."

The shorter girl sat down and made herself comfortable on the thrift store-like couch, "Depends on what you ordered."

"Oh. It's just peppermint hot chocolate. I got the same thing. I hate coffee. Normally that's a deal breaker in relationships. A relatively odd deal breaker, but one nonetheless. Honestly, if you ask me I think coffee was just something made by the man and given to the masses in bulk so they could get addicted and buy more. You know, like cocaine." Maria sat wide eyed as Carol ranted. 

The way Carol somehow just connected Peppermint hot chocolate to cocaine completely threw the girl for a loop and directly into the great abyss that Maria would eventually equate with love, but for now, she's just confused.

"Uhh. Sorry that was weird. I tend to be very wordy when I explain things. It's the creative writing major in me. You know, my professor, Ms. Lawson actually  says it's a trait the best writers have. J.K.  Rowling never shut up while she was writing the Harry Potter books. And oh my god I'm doing it again." Carol blushed a scarlet red as she physically covered her mouth.

Maria chuckled at the girl softly. She carefully grabbed her hand and pried it away from her face. 

"Hey, it's okay. I think it's cute. Plus I like the sound of your voice."

"Oh. T-that's cool." The both laughed lightly at the tall girl's stumbling of words.

Maria took a sip of her hot chocolate and gripped Carol's hand tighter. She blushed in appreciation.

Carol sighed as she failed to look the girl opposite of her in the eyes the rest of the night. 

Luckily, Maria never let go of her hand.

(~O~)

The two found themselves together seriously not too long after that. They had been fully dating for 9 months when they met each other's parents. Yeah they know that's a long time but they were poor college students. What more could you want?

Carol's parental visit went off without a hitch. Maria told Carol that parents loved her and she hadn't lied. Which was odd, because Carol doesn't even think her parents like her, their own daughter, that much.

Maria's parents, however, were a completely different story.

Carol had multiple mini panic attacks on the way to Louisiana. This wasn't good for multiple reasons. The first being, the idiot was driving. That one is pretty self explanatory.

The second, the more manic Carol got, the more it drove Maria up the wall. And for fuck sakes, she could only grab the wheel so many times.

It seemed that Maria had failed to realize that this was the whole reason Carol was freaking out. She had seen her dad. Paul was goddamn huge. Surely taller than Carol, and she was the one that defiled his little girl out of wed lock. These were truly her final hours.

When Carol finally spit out the reason she was upset, Maria  promptly hit her on the back of the head.

"Carol, my dad is not going to hurt you just because we have an active sex life. Now, is he going to threaten you? Yes, probably every time he sees you. But is he actually going to hurt you? No, he wouldn't last long in jail and he knows that." Carol just stared at her girlfriend. 

"I'm so upset that that actually calmed me down even though that was absolutely horrible. I love you." 

Maria smiled haughtily as she hopped out of the mustang with Carol's help, "I know!"

Carol just groaned and rolled her eyes.

(~O~)

Turns out, Paul didn't kill her. They actually became best friends before the end of the trip. Carol even getting the courage to have a very important conversation with him.

Maria would be bitter and suspicious about that until exactly a month later when Carol surprised her in the college library she no longer worked at.

"Remember this?" Carol asked as she stood with arms wrapped around her girlfriend from behind. Both their hands joined to meet at the apex of Maria's stomach.

"Of course I do. I love being reminded of how short I am. Oh, hey. The book is still there." Maria tried to reach it seemingly forgetting the reason they were in this situation in the first place.

Carol giggled at her, "Can I help you?" Maria smiled, "Yes. You see that anatomy book right there? Uh yeah, well you see, I'm sort of um, vertically challenged. Clearly. Anyway, long story short, I can't reach the damn book. Can you get it for me?" 

Carol looked at the shorter girl stunned. She didn't even remember her saying all of that. Carol carefully grabbed the book and handed it to the shorter girl.

Maria smiled her thank you and flipped through the book mindlessly. She frowned when she landed on a previously dog eared page. She hated when people left those folded and then returned them. She raises her eye brow at the note that was left in it. She knew that chicken scratch anywhere.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
It would make me the happiest woman on earth if I could marry you.

She isn't that surprised to see Carol down on her left knee. She is surprised to see all their friends standing behind her with books opened up to spell out M-A-R-R-Y M-E? 

"Carol, I know I can be long winded and talk for hours on end, but I find myself utterly speechless when I'm asked to describe my love for you. That's because it's indescribable. I'd hate to put a label on our love as I'm scared I'll undermine it. I just simply love you and that baby inside of you. So with that being said, will you marry me?"

Maria nodded furiously as she leaped onto a still kneeling Carol. The kneeling girl maneuvered a rather heavy ring onto Maria's dainty finger.

Their friends clapped in the background, ignoring the furious shushing coming from the current librarian's assistant. 

Maria eventually allowed the girl to stand, she didn't let go though. She hung awkwardly from where her arms were circled around her now fiance's neck.

"Maria, let go babe." The dark skinned girl reluctantly let go, Carol helping her setttle on the floor.

"Oh god, I love you." There it was. That smile again. The one that caused Carol to blush and stutter. The one that Maria now realizes is beautiful too, but only because Carol tells her so.

And now, gazing into each other's eyes, they both know, there's no looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Request or talk to me on tumblr: angelsswirl


End file.
